


Wasteland Bubba

by Magic_Mushroom



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Outback - Freeform, Wasteland, scavenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:39:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Mushroom/pseuds/Magic_Mushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one was long overdue.</p><p>My version of Bubba had he survived being shot by Max.</p><p>And then becomming a wasteland scavenger/dweller.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasteland Bubba

**Author's Note:**

> Mad Max belongs to George Miller.

[](http://s1376.photobucket.com/user/MagischeZwam/media/Wasteland%20Bubba_zpsbndugtwd.jpg.html)


End file.
